Crying my heart out for your love
by Janetivo-Salvatore-Bieber
Summary: Troy walks away with my best friend, breaking my heart and tearing our love apart,now all thats left to do is sing while i die a heart breaking death... NO DEATHS BTW a troyella fic 1st HSM writer please go nice on me
1. Chapter 1

**HEY SXCII'S HERE IS A PREVIEW OF MY NEXT FANFICTION IF YOU LOVE IT TELL ME IF YOU HATE IT DON'T BOTHER, IF I GET ENUF LOVE THEN IT'LL BE MY NEW PROJECT!!!**

Love is not my closest friend, it tears my heart away, my life seemed to be over when he said bye, and walked away hand in hand with my best friend or now ex-best friend. Troy Bolton the Basketball player and me Gabriella Montez the singer. He used to be my boyfriend until life got a bit rocky for both of us and he gave up on me, us, our love and moved onto my so called best friend Sharpay Evans I call her the bitch of the season. I'm all alone now, and I have nothing else to do but sing, sing the pain away, sing my life away into a unwanted breath of life and as my soul cries, my heart becomes weaker and weaker not even singing will help me this time…


	2. Breakeven

**Hey people sorry for not updating sooner I've had a major writers block and my birthday was yesterday n yeah… after my party I got some inspiration to write this so Review and tell me what you think.**

**JANETIVO**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS FANFICTION OR DISNEY**

_Love is not my closest friend, it tears my heart away, my life seemed to be over when he said bye, and walked away hand in hand with my best friend or now ex-best friend. Troy Bolton the Basketball player and me__, Gabriella Montez the singer. He used to be my boyfriend until life got a bit rocky for both of us and he gave up on me, us, our love and moved onto my so called best friend Sharpay Evans I call her the bitch of the season. I'm all alone now, and I have nothing else to do but sing, sing the pain away, sing my life away into a unwanted breath of life and as my soul cries, my heart becomes weaker and weaker not even singing will help me this time…_

Every time the day comes to an end, and the sky turn black my heart changes colour with it. Troy was my world, he was my first love, my first kiss and sadly my first to you-know-what, not that I regret it or anything it's just that it ruined everything we had from that day on we fought and I got miserable. My life seemed so low as if I had been shrunk out of everybody's lives, im isolated and forgotten; Troy was my only friend now I don't even have that. My bruised heart is all I have left and nothing could fix my pain.

It's the middle of the term and there's a new chick at school, she's short but if I stood next to her she'd be taller, she seems shy, like me when I first came here…

I might talk to her, show her around; I stand up from my desk and start to walk to the other side of the classroom where she sits. "Hey I'm Gabriella Montez welcome to East High" there are gasps around the classroom and everyone is staring at me

"Oh my gosh is she talking to someone?" someone in the back row says

"Wow she never talks to anyone except teachers" a brunette girl next to me says to her friend

There are whispers and murmurs around the classroom this is the first time they've seen me talking to someone, the first time im not invisible to them, I roll my eyes and smile to the new girl.

"Hey um im Kelsi" she replies shyly

"So, what school did you come from?"

"I was home schooled"

"Oh coolness" the homeroom bells rings "I'll show you around the school after homeroom if you like?"

"Yes, thank you that would be nice."

Homeroom passed by like a blur, Troy walked in late and just had to sit next to me, because all the seats were taken, and all I could do was stare at my down at my desk and not risk looking up and staring into his deep blue eyes, thinking about him and all we went through makes me want to cry. I feel water in my eyes and then the bell rings, I shake it off and I turn to see Troy looking at me just as the tears start coming I quickly wipe them away as if I just yawned and turned to the other side to see Kelsi waiting for me. So I stand up and smile at Kelsi "Let's go" we start walking out of the classroom and into the hallway "so since it's free period, I'll show you my safe haven, I'm always there during free period, so if you cant find me anywhere I'm here" I open the door to the music room "I noticed when I introduced myself to you before you had music paper so I thought you might like this room as well"

"Wow it's so nice and peaceful in here"

"What do you play?"

"Piano"

"Well can I ask you to try this" I put a sheet of music in front of her she starts playing and I start singing

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while he got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

His best days will be some of my worst  
he finally met a woman that he's gonna put 1st  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

You got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains  
Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

"Wow Gabriella, that was beautiful, you're a really good singer"

"Thanks kels, but no im not that good and the song, it's just a bunch of words"

"I don't believe that song has got so much feeling and passion, it's about someone" we both go quite I break the silence

"It's about Troy Bolton"

"The basketball guy"

"Yeah…"

"The most popular guy in this school"

"Yeah…"

**So wat did u guys think of chapter 2? Please my writers block is till happening and I need all the help I can get PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**SONGS: Breakeven by The Script**


	3. My heart can't accept this

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS FANFICTION OR DISNEY**

"You and Troy Bolton… wow I've only been in this school for lyk half a day and Troy seems to be the biggest thing around here." Kelsi says in astonishment

"Yeh… I used to be the girl who only talked to the teacher, did her work, never socialised then Troy asked me out then we were an item the weird thing is we were best friends since forever as with Sharpay, his girlfriend now, and the most popular girl in school."

"What happened with you and Troy? I mean if you don't mind me asking?"

"No that's fine, well we started doing things and lets just say it was something I don't regret but it was a wrong decision made then things basically started to go down hill from there him n Sharpay started getting close then he just dumped me on my birthday…"

"That jerk!"

"I guess… I mean I don't even care that much…"

"Sure you don't if you did then why write such a powerful song, you do care and im going to help you get over this pain no matter what!"

"Thanks Kelsi, I appreciate it but it's not like he even remembers me"

The music room door opens and in comes Troy "Your wrong I do remember you, you were my world, I only left you because Shar told me that you regretted everything we had, but hearing what you just said it makes me realise that Sharpay wasn't a true person after all" he walked towards me and cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes "you were the one I'm supposed to spend my life with."

I tear away from him this can't be happening I open my mouth to say something but Kelsi spoke first

"Well considering how much I just heard from both of you Troy, you don't seem that sorry and if heard her song you'd know how much you hurt her and how much she actually cared for you but you went and ruined it. Come on Gabriella you have to finish showing me around" she grabbed my hand and we walked out leaving Troy behind.

Once out into the hallway I lean against the wall and start crying im overwhelmed with emotion I can't take all the hurt and pain that's inside me, Kelsi comforts me the rest of the day, since were in the same classes she was basically my rock for the whole day.

After school I get home and hide out in my room my day started just fine and then ended in hell. Words cannot describe how I feel. I can't breath, why does he want to confuse me so much, why did Sharpay do that, why do I feel so neglected… well for one thing I know that he is never going to see my cry, from now on I am going to be strong, I am going to act my way through the day, I'm going to numb all the pain inside me, my heart is going to be as cold as stone, the only one I can truly trust is Kelsi. I don't trust him but I know I still love him after all these years….

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

__

My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed?  
'cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should've never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart

How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you  
I'm broken heart and I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

_All my life..._

I skip school for the next 2 days unable to get a grip on life; Kelsi came around and told me what was happening at school and how Troy made a big scene when breaking up with Sharpay in front of the whole cafeteria at lunch, damn I wish I was there to see that plastic bitch go down just like I did when Troy broke up with me. After Kelsi left I ended up watching the Covenant, and damn Steven Strait is fucking hot! I am so involved with the movie I didn't realize that there had been someone at the door and my mom had let them in and they or should I say he sat next to me on the couch watching the movie… with me. I turn my head and see Troy Bolton staring intently at the fight on screen, I turn my head back to the TV and wait till the movie finishes and then turn off the TV and look at Troy looking back at me, we just stare before tears start welling up in my eyes and I turn away from him, I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his voice in my ear saying

"Sorry, sorry I left you, sorry I hurt you, I love you, I am so sorry"

I turn and look at him, his eyes tell me he means it, but my heart can't accept it, I can't even look at him and before I knew it I was in his arms crying for God knows how many hours and he just holds me, holds me till we fall asleep. This is not good for my heart…

**So what do you guys think? Good or bad? And don't worry but there will be some happiness on the way, but for now it will be like this. So any feedback will be helpful.**

**Thank you guys I love you all who read this **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**SONGS: Cry by Rihanna**


	4. I can't be without you babe

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS FANFICTION OR DISNEY**

I woke up the next morning in my bed I walked out into the kitchen to find my mom and Troy talking over breakfast, before they notice me I check out my hair in the hallway mirror and fix my pyjamas that have been crimpled up from my bed, dang my hair is a mess, I try patting it down but it won't cooperate

"Your hair's fine"

I turn around and see Troy smirking at me leaning on the wall, he walks towards me and grabs my hand we walk out to the kitchen and he sits me down and starts getting me breakfast, I still can't believe that he's here I can't trust him, or my heart…

Later that day at school Troy was always around me talking to me, acting as if we were still together, like nothing had happened, and brushed off all his friends so he could be with me even in class, he sat next to me and played with my fingers under the table… my heart can't take this pain again…

It's free period and Troy and I are walking around the school I bring him to the music room

"Troy what are you doing? Tell me, 'cause I need to know if I need to protect myself if you leave me again"

"What are you talking 'bout?" he walks towards me and grabs my hand "I left you back then cause of Sharpay cause of everyone else, now I don't need to worry about that or them, from now on im here to protect you," he looks into my eyes "I wont ever leave you" his lips touch mine, the softness of his lips mould together with mine, how could I have forgotten this feeling, I kiss him back just as slowly and easily.

"Troy, I still love you … and I can't bear for you to leave me again…

_You're everything I thought you never were__  
__And nothing like I thought you could have been__  
__But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?__  
__You're the only one I wish I could forget__  
__The only one I love to not forgive__  
__And though you break my heart, you're the only one__  
__And though there are times when I hate you__  
__'Cause I can't erase__  
__The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face__  
__And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say__  
__I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe__  
__I don't want a broken heart__  
__Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe__  
__I don't wanna play that part__  
__I know that I love you, but let me just say__  
__I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no__  
__I don't want a broken heart__  
__I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl__  
__No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_There's something that I feel I need to say__  
__But up til' now I've always been afraid that you would never come around__  
__And still I wanna put this out_

_You say you've got the most respect for me__  
__But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me__  
__And still, you're in my heart__  
__But you're the only one__  
__And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain__  
__'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away__  
__Oh, but now I don't hate you__  
__I'm happy to say__  
__That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe__  
__I don't want a broken heart__  
__Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe__  
__I don't wanna play that part__  
__I know that I love you, but let me just say__  
__I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no__  
__I don't want a broken heart__  
__I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl__  
__No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh__  
__I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah__  
__Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away, away with you...._

_I don't wanna be without my baby__  
__I don't want a broken heart__  
__Don't wanna take a breath without my baby__  
__I don't wanna play that part__  
__I know that I love you, but let me just say__  
__I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no__  
__I don't want a broken heart__  
__I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl__  
__No, no, no broken-hearted girl__  
__Broken-hearted girl__  
__No broken-hearted girl_

"I love you Troy and I'll be with you again, but can we just move slow?"

"Baby we'll move as slow as you want, I just want you to know I'm yours for now and ever."

**REVIEW SXCIIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I just want to give a shout out to LuniiMunii321 to say thank u for reviewing :D**

**Song: Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyonce**


End file.
